


Celle qui reste derrière

by Gaby007



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Curse Breaking, F/M, Falling In Love, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Elle était toujours laissée derrière, c'était le but de la malédiction. Alors quand le garçon brun s'est échoué sur son île, elle n'avait pas eu de raison de croire qu'il serait différent.





	Celle qui reste derrière

Elle était toujours laissée derrière, c’était le but de la malédiction, après tout. Toujours avec un cœur en lambeaux, aussi, car ce ne serait pas une malédiction si la victime n’en était pas incommodée. Et cela depuis des siècles – des millénaires, même.

Alors, quand le garçon brun s’était échoué sur son île, elle n’avait pas eu de raison de croire que ce serait différent avec lui.

Le brun, c’était la première chose en lui qui sautait aux yeux. Une peau brune comme la poterie à peine sortie du four avant d’être peinte et vernissée, des frisettes brunes qui partaient dans tous les sens, d’immenses yeux bruns liquides et pénétrants à la manière d’un étang de forêt. Un garçon monochrome.

La seconde chose qui se remarquait chez Léo Valdez, c’était son agitation perpétuelle. Même lorsqu’il faisait de son mieux pour rester assis et immobile, l’énergie bouillonnait sous l’enveloppe argileuse de son corps. Sans doute un contre-coup de son affinité pour le feu – ce n’était pas un élément docile ou paisible, toujours à dévorer quelque chose ou essayer de fuir ses confins.

La troisième chose qu’elle avait compris à son sujet, c’était qu’en dépit de son humour déplacé et de sa détestable attitude, le demi-dieu était d’une nature étonnamment sérieuse. Surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait de ses capacités – sans doute car un artisan se confrontait sans cesse aux faits et à la réalité des choses et de la matière. Et ceci nécessitait une bonne conscience de vos capacités.

Si un artisan ne pensait pas être à la hauteur d’une tâche, il la refuserait. Tout simplement.

_Je reviendrais, Calypso. Je le jure sur le Styx._

Elle n’avait pas cru – pas voulu croire – cette promesse chuchotée qui lui donnait l’impression d’avoir été criée dans ses oreilles. Parce que l’éventualité s’opposait à la malédiction d’Ogygie – nul ne pouvait trouver l’île deux fois dans une même vie.

Elle s’était rappelée encore et encore que c’était impossible chaque jour après le départ de Léo Valdez, alors qu’elle sortait sur la plage pour scruter les vagues et les nuages. S’était répétée encore et encore les termes de la malédiction alors qu’elle rangeait ses affaires dans des malles solides.

Jusqu’à ce qu’un dragon de bronze vienne s’écraser pratiquement à ses pieds dans un vacarme assourdissant, mais tellement moins sonore que le tintamarre de son pouls au creux de ses oreilles alors qu’elle identifiait le cavalier de la créature mécanique.

« Tu es en retard. »


End file.
